Memories
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: Daniel runs into the person he least expects on the least expected day. OneShot. DoctorWhoStargate crossover. Part of my Connections series.


**Memories**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** I got positive reviews for my first story so I decided to do another one like it. Basically, this time Daniel runs into the Doctor at the museum where his parents died. This is a ninth Doctor story. I thought it would be more understanding if it was nine. For Doctor Who it takes place around Father's Day. For Stargate, it takes place in the present. This is also part of my Connections series.

**Disclaimer:** I would never take credit for a genius's work.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_I do not wish to spend my few remaining_

_years mourning old friends. Or their_

_sons."_

--Alfred(Batman)

----------------------------------------------------------------

**D**aniel walked into the Museum of Natural History. His head hung low. This was one of his favorite places to go during his spare time. This, unfortunately, wasn't really his spare time. He only had time to go to New York because the general was understanding.

_Thirty…_ he thought.

He looked straight through the priceless artifacts, ignoring the names of the lucky archeologists that had claimed their find. He even ignored the ones he had found.

_Thirty._

He walked straight for his goal. Ignoring the families and their nosy children, the curators that were yelling at the children, and the janitor that was hoping the children wouldn't spit up on his newly cleaned floor. All he heard was the thumping of his own footsteps.

_Thirty._

He started wondering if he should have worn black, like Jack had joked about. Daniel had told him that it would be interesting, a man in black coming into a museum and looking around. Jack had just said, "You're definitely not a Jurassic Park fan." and left the room. Daniel wondered what that meant.

But, now thinking about it, maybe he should have worn black. It would have been more appropriate and respectful.

By now he had reached the plague that was nailed into an exhibit. An exhibit on Stonehenge. He read the plague.

"_This exhibit, is dedicated to the memory_

_of Doctors Robert and Kimberly_

_Jackson. Whose time and workmanship_

_was generously donated to the public_

_and to the museum itself."_

Daniel felt something wet roll down his face and realized it was tears. He had been crying without noticing it. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of roses. He placed on the floor beneath the plaque carefully.

Today was the thirtieth anniversary of the day that Daniel's parent's had died during an accident where a piece of the Stonehenge had fallen and—He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to get out of there.

He headed for the door.

He looked up and wiped the tears out of his eyes for a second. That's when he came through the door.

A man of about forty came in. He was wearing a leather jacket, blue shirt, and jeans. Following behind him happily was a blond woman looked of about twenty. She was wearing light-blue jeans, and a T-Shirt that read, "Think! Before you say anything stupid." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So… what do you want to do?" Asked the man. He wore a smile on his face that only a man that had conquered the world would have worn. Daniel knew because that was the smile that Jack wore when he won Monopoly.

"Hmmm… How about the dinosaur section?" Asked the blond. Daniel hadn't noticed it before but both of them seemed to have an English accent.

"Fine by me." Said the man. The man looked around and looked at Daniel for a second. He said, "You on first. I'll catch up."

"Why?"

"I have something I have to do."

"Okay." The blond walked over to the nearest map and found what she was looking for. She then, headed off toward the dinosaur area.

Daniel's gaze followed the blond until she was out of sight. When he returned his gaze back to the man, the man was staring directly at him. "What's up with you?" Asked the man.

Daniel didn't know how to answer this question. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The man sighed. "Alright. If it makes you feel better I was a friend of your parents."

"How?" He hadn't seen a friend of his parents since he joined the SGC. Even before he joined he had never seen this guy.

"You are Daniel Jackson, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, it has been thirty years since your parents died." Said the man. He smiled lightly. Daniel didn't say anything; he just shuffled his feet and looked at the tiled floor. "I understand." The man said.

"Understand what?"

"Why you don't trust me." Daniel was silent. The man nodded his head. "Alright." He reached into his jacket, pulled out a picture in a frame and handed it to Daniel.

It was a picture of his parents. In the photo, his dad was bunny-earing his mom in front of a roman statue they had found together forty years ago. He looked up at the grinning man. "How did you get this?"

"Like I said, I was a friend of your parents." He pointed to the picture. "I took that. I was there when they found the statue."

"They never said anything." Said Daniel. He looked at the smiling pair in the photograph.

"I believe it…"

Daniel stated at the picture for a few more seconds and asked. "How do you let go?"

The man stared into his eyes and Daniel could almost feel what time felt like. "You learn that, no matter what, you still have your memories." Said the man seriously.

With that the man walked off to join his younger and blonder companion.

After he had gone, Daniel took the picture out of the frame and saw handwriting that read.

"_June 11th 1967, finding of "THE STATUE". Dr. Robert and Dr. Kimberly Jackson."_

In another handwriting someone had written beneath the original message.

"_And the Doctor."_

Daniel looked back to where the man had departed. "Well," he said. "At least I know your name."

He then walked out the door, and into the world.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Yes, the man was the Doctor. If anyone was confused. Though, I don't think anyone should be… Reviews would be a nice Christmas present…!


End file.
